


Adam’s Mom, and Adam’s Naughty

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Spacedogs and Hannigram High School AU [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, M/M, Sexual exploration using hands and toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only came here to return some notes, and here he was taking a fucking toy out of his lover’s ass after giving him a fucking hand job. </p><p>And Mrs. Raki was just in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam’s Mom, and Adam’s Naughty

 

Laura Graham-Raki looked carefully at the young man in front of her. He had quite a bit of stubble, like he hadn’t bothered or remembered to shave for the last couple of days. His white t-shirt (well, it may have once been white) was stained with what looked like splatters of some kind of pasta sauce and soda.

And his eyes were surprised, like he wasn’t expecting a human to answer the door when he rang the doorbell. Or maybe he was expecting someone else.

“Yes?”

“Hi, uhm – good evening, Ma’am.” The young man said, clearing his throat. “Is Adam in?”

He had been in a hurry on his way over, and he thought for whatever reason that it would be Adam who’d be there to greet him. Standing in front of the beautiful woman, who was obviously not Adam (possibly his mom, if the curly bob was indication enough), Nigel began feeling anxious.

“Yes, he is. I’m his mom, how can I help you?”

So he was right. It was Adam’s mom. She had the “inquisitor look,” with her arms folded on her chest and her face serious (that could only signal that she meant business) for more impact. At least that was what Nigel was seeing. He stood a foot taller than her, but he somehow felt shorter, and he cursed his knees for knocking all of a sudden. Damn it. Why was he nervous?

“He left his notebooks at my place, so I came over to give them back.” He licked his lips and showed the said notebooks to Mrs. Raki. “He’s my tutor… in English.” He added lamely.

He was getting more worried now about the things he was saying. They didn’t sound like things he would say. He didn’t know why he felt a need to explain why Adam had been at his house in the first place.

“Thank you – what did you say your name was?” Laura smiled now, making Nigel blush. She was a handsome woman, and though he was dating Adam, he had eyes. And his eyes were now seeing exactly how his angel turned out to be as gorgeous as he was. Genes didn’t lie.

“I didn’t, actually, but it’s Nigel. Nigel Vilkas.”

“Vilkas? That’s an interesting name.” Laura said, looking genuinely surprised, as she opened the door wider. She motioned him to come in.

Upon seeing her face change from stern to relaxed, maybe eager even, some of Nigel’s apprehension dissipated. He assumed Adam’s mom was relieved because his reason for coming over was for school and nothing else that mothers considered dangerous for their children (like dating a guy as scruffy as Nigel).

Or maybe he really was just becoming paranoid.

“My parents came to the US from Eastern Europe.” Nigel replied, trying not to show his confusion and desire to kick himself for the things he was saying. Who ever said that to people instead of just saying, ‘They’re Romanian and Lithuanian?’

And why was Mrs. Raki letting him in? Nigel would have been happy to just leave the notebooks with her and head back to his house.

“Oh, I see.” Laura said, curious. “Come in, Nigel.” She stepped aside, allowing the young man to enter. He was fidgeting, reminding Laura of her own son when he was in a new place or meeting new people. It made her laugh a little. “No need to be nervous, young man,” she added consolingly.

“I really should be going, but thank you for the invitation.” Nigel gave a crooked smile, feeling ridiculous at his own lack of bravado. He was not like this, but he couldn’t help it. This was Adam’s mom that he was face to face with, and he was having a hard time dealing with the fact.

For some reason, being in front of her now, seeing how attractive she was, how kind she seemed and how nice Adam’s home was, was making him unreasonably uncomfortable. His parents were migrants. His father died when he was still working as an auto mechanic and his mom was a helper and cook at her American friend’s restaurant. He was not ashamed of them; he was just being overtaken by stupid jealousy and insecurity.

“Oh, no. you’re not. You’re Adam’s friend, and he rarely ever has friends come over, so you’re having dinner with us.” Mrs. Raki reached for his elbow and almost dragged Nigel in, surprising the young man even more.

“I – I can’t,” Nigel tried reasoning, but he was already at the corridor (there was a damned corridor!) leading to the dining room. And Mrs. Raki seemed to ignore all his excuses.

“Adam! Nigel is here.” She called as they approached the stairs. “He’ll be down in a moment. You can wait in the dining room.” She smiled and pointed to him the room to the left. “I’ll just see if dinner’s ready,” she said, then disappeared into the doorway at the right.

Nigel sighed inwardly. Being already in the house, he had no choice now but to follow.

The room had a pale yellow glow, a chandelier hanging above the eight-seat table in the middle, and a rather large Persian rug beneath. A tall display cabinet stood at his right, showcasing delicate and expensive china and crystal. There were tea sets; decanters and stemware from what he recognized were Wedgwood and Orrefors, and even some from Swarovski. Facing the head of the table was a window seat, its woven cushions and pillows a soft cream, complementing the light tan motif of the room’s furniture.

The place was welcoming and comforting; Nigel couldn’t have felt more uneasy. When Adam had brought him here on the day they met, his attention had been fixed on his angel. He had not noticed how huge the house was, nor that his sparrow obviously came from  a very wealthy family.

They’d talked about the essay Nigel was supposed to do. They got to finish it too, once he had decided what aspects of love and desolation he understood and what he wanted to write about. Adam only gave him coaching on subject-verb agreement, which wasn’t so bad when it was Adam doing the talking.

And they did a lot of kissing.

It was in that moment, with the two of them on Adam’s bed, his darling straddling his lap, with his arms wound about his waist, breathing and tasting each other… that was the exact moment when Nigel had decided that Adam was a precious gift from some god, and he needed to treasure him and protect him for the rest of his life. He didn’t believe in all that love-at-first-sight shit, to be honest. But all that changed when he met Adam.

Now though, as he was faced with the stark difference of their economic statuses, Nigel’s gut was telling him that coming over had been a bad idea, and getting close to a rich kid was even worse. He thought he was above such nonsense, but this was the first time in his life that he was confronted with it. And this was so much harder than he had imagined.

The insecurity he felt was now eating at him full force. His feet were itching to run away. But how could he go? He was invited in, and it would be rude to just disappear and leave the notebooks on the table, which he had done unconsciously when he took in the look of the room.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was thinking shit and he knew it. Adam was the best thing that ever happened to him; he wasn’t going to be fucking chicken about a dinner with him and his mother!

He only realized that he had been standing rather stiffly by the ornamental plants beside the display cabinet, considering leaving and not leaving at the same time, when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and the smell of vanilla-cocoa and something else fruity wafted from behind him.

“Nigel!” Adam squeaked in excitement as he nuzzled into the taller boy’s back. “You’re here… mmh… you’re so warm.”

“Hey, angel,” Nigel couldn’t help but smile, all his previous thoughts evaporating upon seeing Adam. He turned around and hugged the smaller boy back, resting his big hands low on his hips as he was used to. “I came by for your notes. You left them in my room,” he said, burrowing his nose in Adam’s curls.

“Yeah?” Adam giggled, making Nigel look down at him wonderingly. “I was telling you I needed to go home and we got busy kissing a lot so I kind of forgot about them.”

Nigel smirked. “You said you wanted to do it more with tongue and you liked me biting you.” He gave the smaller boy a wolfish grin when he nodded. “Rawwr~” he said, snapping his teeth at Adam in mock bite.

“Are you gonna eat me?” Adam inquired.

He was teasing and it was making his angel aroused, Nigel thought. He could feel it on his thigh as Adam rubbed against him like an eager puppy.

“I want you to eat me.” Adam whispered like it was a secret. It sounded filthy.

“Hey, you gotta slow down, baby. Your mom’s just in the other room.” He warned as he combed his fingers through Adam’s curls, making him peer into his boyfriend’s eyes. They were starting to get dilated. “Fuck.”

“Mhh… yes. Fuck…” Adam purred and ran his tongue between his lips. His eyes were glassy now.

Nigel commanded his brain to remain functioning, not to short-circuit. This was not the right time and place to be kinky with his Adam. He needed to stop his little naughty – _oh, god, he was really hard now_ – angel before his mom caught them.

“Babe, let’s – uhm… dinner first.” He said, rubbing his thumb on Adam’s cheek. He gently peeled the smaller boy’s arms from him and sat him down on the chair at the head of the table. Adam’s erection was not subtle at all, and it was never a good idea for a mother to see her son aroused.

“Nigel…” Adam hummed. He was still looking at him, his pupils fully dilated now and his moist lips parted as he softly breathed.

“What have you been doing, love? Why are you so hor–“ Nigel coughed the rest of what he was about to say.

Mrs. Raki was at the doorway pushing a dinner cart, on top of which a big dish of baked chicken casserole was placed, along with a loaf of fresh sliced crusty bread, and what looked like some red fruit juice of some sort.

“Can you help me with this, honey?” She said to Adam who did not seem to notice her addressing him. He was simply sitting there looking at his friend, and his face was flushed. Laura wondered why.

“I’ll do it!”

Laura blinked at Nigel in surprise. She was sure he had been so impatient to leave a while ago. Who knew leaving him with Adam for a little while could make him less tense?

“Okay, sure.” She said and let Nigel take the cart to set it beside the table.

The young man helped her put the dishes on their place mats, along with their refreshment. Smiling, she went to the lower cabinet beside the display case to get the additional table napkin, china and silverware for their unexpected guest. Nigel seemed like a nice boy, she thought, and Adam, with his eyes not leaving him for even a moment, clearly liked him. Maybe she was right to assume that Adam was not really just Nigel’s tutor.

“You may wash your hands in the restroom.” She said while arranging Nigel’s place at the table. “It’s the door at the left of the kitchen.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Nigel said, turning to the door.

Adam stood up suddenly, surprising his mom and Nigel. “I’ll show him, mom.” He said, taking Nigel’s hand and pulling him out of there.

“Oh – kay…” Laura answered, frowning a little. She shook her head as the two boys disappeared.

 

///

 

Adam’s lips were upon Nigel’s even before the door closed behind them. The smaller boy was lusty and hot, and Nigel was not complaining, but he was definitely shocked at his angel’s behavior. Not that Adam was ever shy of showing him if he craved touching or cuddling, it was quite the opposite; this was just above and beyond what Nigel was used to. It was like Adam was in heat or something.

“Darling…” His hand flew to Adam’s nape, gently pulling the boy away from him as he tried to breathe through the amorous kisses he was being assaulted with.

“Mmhh… more…” Adam moaned, one of his hands already roaming the taller boy’s furry chest underneath his t-shirt as he thrust his hips against Nigel’s.

Nigel’s cock agreed happily to the whole deal. He was hard now and Adam became more eager the second he noticed it. His brain function was collapsing and he knew that was not good. They were just supposed to wash their hands, not make out!

“Angel… Adam…” he gasped between their lips and tongue. “Baby, we can't do this right now. Your mom’s waiting, and we’re taking a long time.” He held Adam’s flushed face in his damp hands and made him look up.

Adam shook his head. “No,” he pouted.

“Listen, love –,” Nigel began then cut himself off, his brows furrowing. “Why are you jumping me like a cat in heat, Adam?” he asked, planting another quick kiss on Adam’s eagerly waiting lips.

“Cats don’t jump their mates when in heat.” Adam reasoned, licking Nigel’s lower lip.

“I don’t care,” Nigel said, then decided to be more direct. “Why are you so horny?”

“I have a butt plug inside me.” Adam’s smile was wide and happy.

Nigel’s throat bobbed. He blinked and was left speechless.

“I was masturbating when mom told me you’re here,” the younger boy said. “I was thinking of you.”

“Baby…” Nigel whispered harshly, and in the next second, Adam’s back was hitting the opposite wall, eliciting from him a whimper of surprise and excitement.

They both moaned loudly as their lips melded and their tongues tangled. Their hands roamed all over each other’s body, Nigel’s grabbing the mounds of Adam’s ass as he pulled Adam closer to him. Adam whined into Nigel’s mouth as the other boy’s massaging hands drove the plug directly into his prostate. His hands clutched fistfuls of the taller boy’s shirt as the sweet sensations travelled down his spine in waves.

“More?” Nigel breathed, his fingers finding the end of the toy and pushing on it in time with the throbbing of his cock. He was leaking, evidenced by the dampness he could feel in the front of his briefs; and he was loving the sounds his little angel was making.

“Yes…” Adam moaned as he rutted more frantically against Nigel’s thigh and buried his face in the crook of the taller boy’s neck, breathing heavier when more of the delicious pleasure caressed his body. Heat and sensation flooded him quickly, overwhelming him, but not making him panic; and he wanted so much more.

Nigel groaned as Adam’s groin nudged his. Adam’s thrusting stuttered and his hands scrambled to clutch tightly onto Nigel’s biceps, the puffs of his hot breath making the other boy’s skin tingle. His hands dropped to Adam’s pants, and with trembling fingers, he undid his zipper and opened his fly. Adam’s eyes fluttered close as Nigel took him in hand and began pumping him. He thumbed the glistening tip, licking his lips as he imagined tasting Adam there the first time.

“Oh…” Adam sighed, knees weakening, his knuckles white as he grasped onto Nigel. He felt like he was about to float away in bliss.

“I’m c-close…” he panted, looking up, his deep-blues meeting Nigel’s deep brown, almost-black eyes.

“Fucking come, baby.” Nigel said, kissing Adam’s parted lips quickly and watched his sparrow come apart.

“Ni – hnngh…” Adam whined as the force of his climax made him tremble in Nigel’s arms. He was seeing white and his limbs were like jelly. From a distance, he felt Nigel's hand still pumping his cock, drawing out his orgasm, while his other arm supported his back, not letting him slip onto the bathroom floor.

“Gorgeous, baby… just fucking perfect…” Adam heard Nigel say through the loud thundering of his heart in his ears. He tried to say something, but the words kept escaping him. This was so new, so amazing to Adam that it scared him and excited him at the same time. A part of his consciousness knew it was just chemicals in his brain that was making him feel good, but at the moment, he only cared about this: Nigel holding him, his body awash in pleasure and he was happy.

Adam was devastatingly beautiful in his orgasm. He was so consumed by the pleasure that it seemed like he had gone someplace else for a few seconds. Nigel’s heart clenched in his chest with the knowledge that he was the only person ever to see Adam like this; and he wanted to be the only person to ever see his angel like this.

“Come back to me, darling.” Nigel kissed the smaller boy’s lips and eyes, and then quickly reached for paper towels and wiped the drying mess in his hand and on Adam’s belly.

 “Ni – Nigel?” Adam murmured, glazed eyes fluttering.

“Yeah, I'm here, darling.” He planted a soft kiss on Adam’s nose and smiled. “You okay?”

Adam smiled back, nodding, his lovely eyes glittering in bliss. “It felt so good.” He said as he started to stand straighter on his still-numb legs. “But I need to take out the plug.”

“Sure, babe. I’ll help you.” Nigel kept his hold on Adam’s waist as the other boy steadied himself and turned around to face the wall. He gulped audibly at the possibly most delectable sight he had seen in his short life: Adam’s pants and briefs pulled mid-thigh, baring the firm roundness of his cheeks, and a goddamn white toy obscenely jutting in between.

The toy was actually a prostate massager, not a regular butt plug. No wonder Adam was so turned on and was squirming when he got to the dining room. Every step would have pressed incessantly on his g-spot.

“Just grab the protruding end and pull it out slowly.” Adam said, placing his palms on the still-warm tiles.

“Okay.” Nigel replied, doing as Adam told him. With his heart hammering in his chest, he fixed his pointer and middle fingers on the curled ends of the massager and gently tugged on it. The flared part of the toy was not wide and he had no difficulty freeing it from Adam’s rosy hole. What was difficult for Nigel was to see the soft silicone making the most intimate part of Adam’s body widen, the flesh yielding and flexing. Nigel almost came, thinking of how it would feel if it was him inside Adam’s heat.

He only came here to return some notes, and here he was taking out a fucking toy out of his lover’s ass after giving him a fucking hand job.

And Mrs. Raki was just in the next room.

And he was still rock-fucking-hard.

One firm but careful pull more and the toy was out, slick with fruity smelling lube and still very warm. Nigel’s cock throbbed when he saw the puffy pink of Adam’s hole still twitching and some of the lube trickling out. It was taking all his self control not to just fuck Adam here and now. But he and Adam had already made plans when they were going do it and he was going to stick to that.

“There we go, sweetheart.” Nigel said, patting Adam’s hip as the other boy faced him once again.

“Thank you.” He said, kissing Nigel’s cheek. He grabbed another paper towel and wiped the lube from his ass almost business like. He pulled up his briefs and pants and then smiled as he took the toy from Nigel to wash it in the sink.

“Will gave me this when I turned sixteen.” He said, looking at Nigel in the mirror. “He said I should learn how to pleasure myself so I’d know what to expect from my partner, to see if he or she will do it right. And just to be very naughty.” He giggled.

“Your cousin’s a good influence to you.” Nigel smirked, making Adam laugh a little, knowing that he was being sarcastic. He watched as the smaller boy dried the toy and then wrapped it up in a clean paper towel before pocketing it. The flaps of his button-up shirt hid the silicone perfectly. Nigel assumed that Adam purposefully wore the shirt for its length. His angel was definitely a kinky genius.

“We’ve been gone for seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds.” Adam said, looking at his watch, grinning like it was an achievement.

“You timed it?” Nigel blinked, astounded.

Adam nodded. “I knew she’d ask you to wash your hands first, so I made an allowance for less than ten minutes. But she’ll wonder what took us so long.”

Nigel was asking in his head why Adam was still smiling knowing that. And maybe it was a good idea that he seriously thought about this because it could just maybe make his erection flag. Just maybe.

“Oh, you’re still hard.” He heard Adam say, making him look up. He didn’t even notice he had looked down. Maybe his brain was not getting enough oxygen because his fucking cock still had half of the supply.

“No shit, darling.”

“Do you want me to –?” Adam stepped forward and Nigel stepped back.

“No, Adam. I’ll be fine. It’ll go down.” (He fucking hoped it would.)

“But that’s not fair.” Adam’s brows knitted. “You made me come and you haven’t. I only timed my orgasm. I’m selfish.” Adam rambled and bowed his head, but not fast enough for Nigel not to see the tears already gathering around the rim of his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, baby.” Nigel was quick to gather Adam to him, and the smaller boy automatically wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I'm sorry.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to really wash my hands now.” He chuckled and Adam smiled timidly.

“Sorry.” He said again.

Nigel shook his head. “You coming in my hand is super sexy, darling, so don’t say sorry.” His smile widened as Adam’s blush deepened.

“Okay.”

Nigel placed one more kiss on Adam’s lips, just a brush, before he grabbed the faucet handle to wash his hands, he and Adam smiling at each other’s reflection as he did so. After rinsing the soap, he winked at his little angel and wiped his hands dry. After some quick tugs here and there to fix their wrinkled clothes, they were out.

The coldness of the air that brushed their faces told Nigel just how hot the air inside the small enclosure where they had just come from was. And he bet his last dollar that it also smelled of sex too. He winced. He really wasn’t making a good impression now.

He could already see Adam’s mom kicking him out or maybe even calling the police and having them escort him to the nearest station. He would then be slapped with a restraining order the next day to make him stay away from Adam or else the only things he’ll be stroking next are the cold bars of his cell.

By the time they were back in the dining room, his erection was gone.

 

///

 

“You boys got lost?” Laura asked as the two young men came in. She made a show of fluffing the pillows in the window seat while noting how they looked after _“washing their hands”_. Adam’s face was glowing and was more flushed now and Nigel was scratching the back of his neck. Both their lips were red and starting to swell. Her son spoke first. And she knew he wouldn’t lie. Adam never lied.

“We took long in the bathroom, sorry.”

Nigel cleared his throat and he seemed to be suddenly interested in the grain of the chair nearest to him. Adam didn’t seem to mind that his friend was like that though.

“Nigel helped me because I was feeling sexually aroused.” Adam explained, but without detailing what his mother did not need to know.

“That’s fine.” Laura said, nodding in understanding. She stood up from the window seat and walked over to the head of the table. “So I’m sure you’re both hungry now.”

Nigel’s eyes widened in shock then he looked down again. Laura caught the look and smiled to herself. The young man was expecting the usual _“You corrupted my son, get out of my house, you monster, or I'm calling the police”_ tirade of parents in soaps, but she was making it clear that that was not her style.

“You can sit here, Nigel.” She said and directed him to the chair to her left. Nigel, who was still looking a little dumbfounded, took it with a nod, and then smiled at Adam who sat opposite of him.

Laura served them their portions first before she placed some on her plate. Nigel noticed that she sliced the edges off of Adam’s bread. He smiled, thinking how incredulous he had been the first time he did that for his sparrow too. He’s been eating the edges for him since.

The dinner talk was nothing special, to Nigel’s relief. It was mostly about school and how each of them was doing. She also mentioned Will, Adam’s annoying cousin (in Nigel’s opinion), and that he was coming home late. He was apparently with a certain Matthew Brown, a caretaker at the city pound. Will, Nigel learned, loved dogs. So he always made it a point to spend his time after school on Fridays to lend a hand at the pound; that is if he and his boyfriend Hannibal didn’t have any prior plans.

They were having something Adam’s mom called Eton Mess, a concoction of cream and meringue with strawberries and pomegranate juice, when the conversation made it necessary for Nigel to talk some more.

“You said your last name is Vilkas, are your parents from the Baltic?” she asked Nigel who so far looked relaxed now. He also looked surprised again at her question.

“How’d you know that?” Nigel stuttered. “I mean – yeah, my dad was.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Laura laid her hand on Nigel’s arm and the boy nodded.

“It’s okay. It’s almost five years now. And yeah, he was Lithuanian. My mom’s Romanian.” He explained then picked out another fruit from his cup with his dainty dessert spoon.

“My dad passed away almost five years ago, too, Ni-Ni.” Adam said as he reached over to dip his spoon in Nigel’s serving. “I’ll have your meringue.”

“I know, sparrow. You told me.” Nigel pushed his cup to Adam, unconsciously doing what he was so used to when he and Adam ate together.

“And I told you that was better than him suffering from AML.”

“Because it was painful, yes,” Nigel replied, his eyes meeting Adam’s.

Laura watched them, fascinated. They seemed to be in their own world and were very comfortable with each other. She guessed they hadn’t been dating for more than a month or maybe two. And yet.

“It’s good that you still have your mom.”

Nigel nodded, but didn’t look at her. He was busy piling some more of his meringue in Adam’s cup. Laura was about to say that Adam couldn’t have too much sugar when Nigel stopped.

“That’s enough, angel. You don’t wanna stay awake all night.” He reminded Adam, winking at him.

Adam pouted. “Okay, fine.”

“And you still live with her?” Laura asked, setting aside her now-empty cup to drink some water.

“I do,” Nigel admitted. “But I’ll be taking the job at the place where my dad used to work so I can get some money for college. I’ll move out after I graduate. But I’m kinda worried…” he trailed off, thinking he was saying too much of what he was actually feeling.

“You’re worried for your mom?” Laura supplied. Nigel nodded. He looked so tough and capable already that it was arresting to see the vulnerability in his eyes. It was probably what Adam saw in him that made her son like him so much, she thought. And she admired Nigel for that.

“Finish up your dessert, Adam. It’s almost 8.” She stood up and gathered hers and Nigel’s cups and spoons in a tray.

“I should go too.” Nigel said as he also rose from his chair. Adam’s eyes followed him. He looked like he just decided to hurry and finish his serving but a curt nod from Nigel made him relax. The taller boy stood in front of his chair and waited for Adam to be done eating.

Laura exited the room without them noticing.

///

 

“Nigel’s leaving,” Adam said from behind her. He brought his cup to the sink to wash.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Can I just walk him to the tree?” he asked. He was talking about the maple tree which was about twenty meters from their front door.

Laura smiled. “You may, hon. And tell him to call you when he gets home, okay?”

“Okay.” Adam replied, already walking back to where Nigel was.

 

///

 

“Mom said you need to call when you get home.” Adam took Nigel’s hand as he closed the front door. They walked slowly to the road.

“I will, love.”

“Thank you for coming, Nigel.” Adam said, dropping his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“I didn’t come, you did.” Nigel teased and squeezed Adam’s hand as he heard him laugh. They fell silent then, content with holding each other’s hands.

“Mom likes you, Nigel.” Adam said as they approached the tree.

Nigel stopped walking. “You sure?”

Adam nodded. “She does. So don’t worry.”

“Right,” Nigel said, still unconvinced. Adam tilted his head and made the other meet his eyes.

“She knows you love me.”

“I do, darling,” Nigel pulled him hard to his chest, making Adam oomph and laugh. Nigel couldn’t help but laugh too. “Are you really sure though?” he asked again just to tease.

Adam stuck his tongue at him, but squeaked the next instant when Nigel sucked it into his avid mouth. Soon enough he was moaning and his arms were slipping up Nigel’s neck as he smiled into the kiss.

“I love you so much, Adam Raki.” Nigel whispered against his lips when they stopped to breathe.

They were still so close that Adam felt his words more than he heard them being said. He smiled and kissed Nigel again, tasting the tartness of the strawberries and the tang of the pomegranate along with the lingering saltiness and the hint of cigarette. It was all Nigel. It was delicious.

“I love you too,” he breathed against the taller boy’s lips as he gazed up at him, watching Nigel’s eyes reflecting what he felt. He was so giddy and happy. He wished it would never stop.

Nigel took one of Adam’s hands and kissed it. “I’d really better go, darling.”

Adam nodded and let Nigel let his hand go.

“I’ll call you.” He waved at Adam before he crossed to the other side of the road.

Adam watched him until he couldn’t see him anymore.

 

///

 

“Mom?” Adam asked after knocking twice.

“Come in, hon.” Laura set the book she was reading on her pillow and tapped the space beside her on the bed. “Nigel’s home?”

“Yes. He’s okay. He said dinner was nice and delicious.” He said, sitting down.

“That’s good to hear.” Laura looked at her son fondly, reaching out to tuck a curl of his hair behind his ear. “Anything else you want to talk about?” She smiled as he blushed. “Anything else about Nigel you want to talk about?” she amended.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Adam stated.

“I know.”

“But I haven’t told you.” Adam frowned. He really didn’t recall telling his mom yet, so how could she know?

“Sweetheart, I’m your mother. I have super powers when it comes to you.” She said, smiling. “I’m just kidding,” she explained, seeing her son’s frown deepen. She took his hand in hers. “I saw how happy you were when you hugged him when you saw him. I also saw how he looked at you, like you were the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. And I also saw how the two of you got lost in your own little bubble just because you were smiling at each other.” She rubbed circles on the back of his hand. “That’s love, honey. And you and Nigel don’t have to tell me with words.”

“Actions speak louder than words.” Adam said, finally understanding what the sentence meant. He smiled. His mom and dad often told him things to associate them to that statement, but he only really grasped what it meant now that he was doing it.

Laura nodded. “You and Nigel are very lucky to know what it is to love, Adam. Not many people are.”

“I kissed him the day that I met him.” Adam told her excitedly. “And he was really surprised. I don’t think many people can do that to him.”

“Because he’s scary?” Laura prodded.

“He isn’t, really. Many students just say that because he’s tougher than most and he smokes.” Adam’s eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He knew his mom didn’t like it when his dad smoked before and they had even fought about it. Now he felt like he just gave Nigel a death sentence. “Mom…” he said, his breathing already becoming faster.

“Adam, honey,” Laura said very gently, seeing the sudden shift in her son’s demeanor. “It’s okay.”

“Mom, he doesn’t smoke where I can smell it and he smokes only once a day… and when he’s tense. But he’s healthy. And he works out and he runs.” Adam knew he was rambling and he can’t stop it. He was scared.

“Adam, it’s okay. Nigel’s okay.” Laura pulled him to her slowly, rocking them as she spoke. “I’m not angry that Nigel smokes or if he’s hit some kids at school.” She felt Adam’s breath on her neck as he murmured something like _“how did you know”_. “You and Will talk so loud even when you think you aren’t.” She said, planting a kiss on his hair. “Honey, as long as he is not hurting you, I’m okay with you dating him.”

Adam looked up at her, his eyes brimming in unshed tears. “He will never hurt me.”

“That’s good, then.” She said, wiping the corners of his eyes. “And if you want to start having sex with him, that’s your decision.” She continued as Adam’s cheeks reddened. “Just be sure that you use protection.”

“I know.” Adam said, pulling away from her slowly. He sniffled and smiled, finally. He stood from the bed and hugged her. “Thanks.”

“You get to bed now, young man.” She admonished jokingly and swatted him on the butt.

“Mom!” Adam protested.

“Love you, baby.”

Adam rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. “Love you too. Night, mom.”

“And have Nigel buy your lube. You can’t be smelling like a fruit basket, honey,” she followed up, making her son laugh as he went out and closed the door behind him.

Laura smiled. Her baby was a man now.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 Thanks for the beta, my dearest, [TaeAelin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeAelin/pseuds/TaeAelin). You have the biggest of hearts! <3

Do read her stuff. She's amazing! :D

And here's Adam's Mom, [Laura Graham-Raki.](https://i.imgsafe.org/ce9ef4f.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are served as fresh blood to a hungry vampire. :)


End file.
